An equal
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Lord Pomfrey/OC. Set before and during St Trinians 2. Louisa is a lawyer, working for St Trinians school. She meets Lord Pomfrey in a bar and he falls for her. Has he, the so-called misogynist met his match? Spoilers for St Trinians 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey just watched St Trinians 2 today. Loved David Tennant's character of Lord Pomfrey.....Love the villain, so I decided to write this. I intend to carry it on as a Pomfrey/OC story. Its probably best if you've seen the movie. If you haven't....just to let you know my character Louisa is totally made up and does not appear in the film.**

**One last thing- this takes place before and during St Trinians 2.......**

**Let me know if I should carry it on.**

* * *

Louisa hurried down the street, a newspaper held over her head, shielding her from the pouring rain.

Leaping over a puddle, she hurried into the shelter of a trendy London bar.

Once inside she unpinned her long hair and let it fall to her shoulders, smoothing down her chic raincoat as she did so, and walked towards the bar.

Perching upon a stool, she flung the newspaper down next to her.

"Bad day?" asked the Bartender strolling over towards her.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that," smiled Louisa, gesturing to the newspaper at her side.

The Bartender peered over at the headline.

"ST TRINIANS GIRLS CAUSE RIOT ON STREETS OF LONDON," he read aloud, before turning her and frowning.

"I'm their lawyer," she explained.

The bartender grimaced. "Ooooooh that's tough."

Louisa nodded and smirked. "Yeah tell me about it."

The Bartender chuckled. "What can I get you?"

"Um, do you think it's too early for a drink?" she said glancing at her watch.

"Nah, not with you've got to deal with," he said smiling.

Louisa laughed. "Ok then, I'll have a vodka cranberry."

"Coming right up," said the bartender moving off.

Louisa unbuttoned her coat and slipped it off her shoulders, ironing down her pretty blouse and pencil skirt with her hands.

"There you go," said the bartender placing an elaborately styled drink in front of her.

Louisa smiled. "Thanks."

She took a long sip as the bartender moved off to deal with other customers on the other side of the bar.

She shivered a little as the door behind her swung open and a tall figure sauntered into the room.

"I'll have my usual Barney," called the figure walking over to the bar and sitting down two seats away from Louisa.

She chanced a look at the man.

He was a little older than her and his smart grey suit told her that he was rich, very rich. Though he did look quite handsome, his arrogant smirk overshadowed this.

Suddenly the man turned towards her and caught her looking. He smiled self-importantly.

"Hello," he said turning his body towards her, "and who might you be?"

Louisa snorted at his arrogance but answered regardless. "Taylor, Louisa Taylor."

"It's a pleasure Miss Taylor," he said reaching over grasping her hand in his own, lifting it to his lips and kissing it softly.

Louisa blushed but wasn't going to succumb to his charms that easily.

"So who are you?" she said tugging her hand away gently and turning back to her drink.

"Lord Piers Pomfrey," he said smiling.

Louisa nodded, but said nothing, she knew how conceited these rich types could be.

A glass of brandy was placed in front of the Lord. He nodded at the barman and pulled Louisa's discarded newspaper towards him.

He snorted at the headline and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" said Louisa looking towards him.

"Just that damn St Trinians' lot," he said frowning, "should be locked up, the lot of them."

Louisa lifted her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

He looked at her and snorted once again. "Oh god, you're not from there are you?"

"No I'm not, my family couldn't afford a public school," she said snidely, arching her eyebrow in his direction.

He chuckled. "I like you," he said grinning. "Seem to have a lot more brains that St Trinians lot at least."

Louisa shrugged.

"Well when they've finished dealing with this, they're not going to have a leg to stand on," he said nodded towards the headline. "The School will be closed within the year."

"They can probably handle it," said Louisa sipping at her drink.

"Yeah and what lawyer is going to defend them? They'd have to be as barmy as Fritton herself," he said sharply.

"Well actually I disagree with you there," said Louisa draining her glass and getting to her feet.

"What do you mean?" he asked grimacing at her. "You're not a teacher there are you?" He laughed to himself.

Louisa slipped on her coat and placed a hand on Pomfrey's shoulder gently, leaning in towards him.

"No," she said quietly fluttering her eyelashes at him. "I'm their lawyer."

She smiled and walked off, strutting to the door in her heels before turning back towards him and winking seductively.

Pomfrey sat there staring after her, mouth agape as she strutted out of the door, giggling as she did so.

* * *

**Yeah I totally wanna do a Pomfrey/OC story......I want a woman that would be able to challenge him as an equal. Let me know if you like it and if I should carry on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to x-Bolly-x and Kally for reviewing. Please keep reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter. More coming soon.**

* * *

Lord Pomfrey stared after the miraculous woman who had just sauntered out of the bar, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

A lawyer for St Trinians?

Draining his glass and flinging a twenty pound note onto the counter he ran out of the door.

Stepping out onto the rainy street he gazed up and down the road looking for Louisa.

Apart from being the lawyer of _that_ school, there was something about her that had intrigued him. Something about her he couldn't shake from his head.

Standing on his tip-toes to see over the crowd, he suddenly spotted her turning the corner.

He quickly strode down the street, feet pounding the glistening concrete. Slightly out of breath he finally caught up with her.

"Miss Taylor," he said clearing his throat.

Louisa slowly turned around and peered up at him, raindrops dripping off the ends of her long wavy hair.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Is there something wrong Lord Pomfrey," she said icily.

Pomfrey stopped, his breath catching slightly in his throat, before he cleared it once again and spoke.

"I wished to enquire whether you would be free for dinner on Thursday night?" he said smiling down at her arrogantly.

How could she refuse?

She snorted. "I don't think so," she said, before beginning to turn back around and walking away.

Pomfrey stood there, his mouth agape.

She'd turned him down?

He wondered how she had the ability to keep doing this to him?

He quickly moved around and stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

She frowned at him.

"What?" she muttered.

"Well actually," said Pomfrey, thinking fast, "I'm in need of a lawyer."

Louisa raised her eyebrows at him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he nodded, "and I was wondering whether you would be able to help?"

Louisa narrowed her eyes, staring him up and down.

Suddenly she began to root around in her handbag.

"Here's my card," she said, handing the professional looking tag to him. "If your serious, then give me a call and we can arrange a meeting."

Pomfrey nodded as Louisa walked off.

"I look forward to it," he shouted to her as she sauntered away for the second time that day.

* * *

Pomfrey stared down at the card in front of him, twiddling it between his fingers.

Flinging it down carelessly on the table beside him he picked up his glass of brandy swirling it in his hand.

He sighed and leaned back in his antique leather armchair, a roaring fire burning in front of him.

Gazing into the flames, he wished he had someone here beside him, a woman to keep him company.

As much as he despised women, especially that St Trinians lot, he wished he had a wife, a companion of sorts.

The AD1 were of some comfort to him, at least they were some company, some like-minded people to talk to. But most of them, as big as misogynists as they were, most of them still had wives.

He took a large gulp of brandy, placing down his glass carefully and fingering the card once again.

He didn't need a lawyer, let alone a female one, but Louisa had captivated him.

She was strong and probably as ballsy as himself.

He shook his head. Women shouldn't be like that.

But there was just something about her. Something he liked very much.

Coming to his decision he picked up his Blackberry and began to dial.

* * *

**Hope you like it please review! Please, please, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to IloveDT, badwolf900 and almightyswot for reviewing....means the world to me.**

**New update coming very soon.**

* * *

Louisa smoothed down her black dress and slipped on some plain black heels and sauntered out of the door.

She was meeting Lord Pomfrey at ten and she was running very, very late.

Running to her rusty old car, she opened the door and shifted inside, switching on the engine.

The car spluttered into action.

She knew her car wasn't going to last long, but she had more important things on her mind.

She was not looking forward to the next couple of hours. She didn't even know why Pomfrey had asked her to meet him. She guessed that he didn't really want her services, but as he was a paying client she couldn't really pass it up. She really needed the money, paying rent on even a small flat in London wasn't cheap and she had bills to pay.

She had to meet him. She had no option.

Pomfrey wasn't Louisa's favourite person. He was very pompous and incredibly condescending.

She knew that today would be painful.

Sighing, she drove the car down her street and tore around the corner, to her own impending doom.

* * *

Pomfrey stood in his grand drawing room, staring out of the window as rain splattered against the pane.

She checked his watch.

10.23.

She was late.

He had to admit, he was more than a little disgruntled.

Ten o'clock he'd asked her to be here and she wasn't even able to do that. He expected people to be prompt.

He snorted as a little car suddenly pulled up on the large drive.

But as its owner stepped out of the driver's side, Pomfrey gasped.

Louisa looked beautiful. Her long strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun, and a simple black dress, tights and heels showing off her figure perfectly.

He moved away from the window and went to the front door to meet her.

* * *

Louisa gazed in awe at Pomfrey's grand house as she walked up the steps towards the large red door.

The place was practically a stately home.

As she reached the top step, the door opened to reveal Pomfrey dressed in a smart grey suit.

She wondered silently to herself whether he wore suits like this all of the time, even in his own home?

He would probably have a fit if he saw how scruffy she looked on her day off, usually dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

He smiled at her arrogantly as she moved forwards to greet him.

"Lord Pomfrey," she said stiffly.

"Miss Taylor," he grinned as she stepped inside.

Louisa gazed around at his grand hallway, decorated elaborately, with large portraits hung all over the walls.

A smartly dressed butler stepped over to her courteously. "Your coat Madam?"

Louisa nodded and quickly shrugged off her black blazer and handed it to the man who strode off.

"Nice house," she muttered turning back to Pomfrey who she noticed was watching her closely.

"Yes it's the family home," he said striding forwards. "It was my fathers and his father's before him and.... well, you get the picture."

Louisa turned to look at him and glanced at his left hand.

No ring.

So he wasn't married. Probably didn't have kids either. No legacy, or heir of his own....so far anyway.

He walked forwards and held open a door for her.

"I thought we could discuss my affairs in the drawing room," he said allowing her to pass through the doorway.

This room was as grand as the last and Pomfrey gestured for Louisa to sit down in a red leather arm chair in front of the blazing fireplace.

She sat down, placing her slightly battered briefcase onto her lap.

Pomfrey sat opposite her as the Butler entered the room.

"Drink Madam, Sir?" he said smoothly.

"I'll have my usual, Bartelby," Pomfrey quipped before glancing over at Louisa.

"I'll have a tea," she said politely.

"Fruit tea or Earl grey Madam?"

"Um, I'll have a fruit tea, thank you," she said smiling.

The Butler bowed and left the room.

"So," said Pomfrey leaning back in his arm chair and staring at Louisa, "shall we get on with it?"

Louisa nodded, a little apprehensively. "Yes, I suppose we should."

"Well, I won't beat around the bush. I wish to take out a case for the closure of St Trinians," he said steadily.

"What?" said Louisa taken aback.

"I want to see that school closed," he said straightening up. "What will it take to get that to happen?"

Louisa was flustered. "Well I don't know," she said fiddling nervously with the clasp on her briefcase. "And regardless, I would never be able to take the case. Miss Fritton is my client...."

"Ah yes," said Pomfrey leaning forwards, "and that is exactly why I want you to take the case. You will be able to bring up all of those nasty little secrets that I'm sure Fritton has entrusted to you."

Louisa stood up suddenly. "What exactly are you saying I should do Mr Pomfrey?" She looked accusingly at him.

He stood up to match her stance. Though he was very tall, Louisa stood parallel to him, her body trembling with anger.

"I was merely suggesting that you continue to work for them while reporting back to me each and every sordid detail Fritton has to offer. You will be paid handsomely of course."

"I don't want your money," said Louisa angrily.

Pomfrey raised his eyebrows at her.

"What kind of lawyer do you think I am?" she yelled. "There's such a thing as client confidentiality you know!"

"Ah yes, I understand that, but I just thought you may be able to do me a favour," he said, grinning fiendishly.

"I'm sorry, I am not going to do that," fumed Louisa, "I'm leaving."

With that she snatched up her briefcase and stormed out of the door.

Pomfrey followed her.

As Louisa turned the corner, she bumped straight into the butler carrying her tea and Pomfrey's drink on a tray.

The tray fell to the floor with a loud crash, as glass and china shattered everywhere.

The Butler fell to his knees and began to pick up the broken shards, while another footman ran off through a door to get a cloth.

Louisa shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said bending down and helping the Butler clear away the mess.

"Oh Miss, you don't have to do that," said the Butler glancing up.

"Yes I do," said Louisa plucking up the broken shards carefully.

As the extra footman came over with a cloth, Louisa got to her feet and turned around to Pomfrey who stood behind her.

"I'd better be going," she muttered not looking him in the eye and turning to go, but Pomfrey touched her shoulder gently.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to do that, it was silly of me," he said shaking his head, the pompous look disappearing from his face for a moment.

Louisa didn't say anything.

"Listen, I have some affairs you could attend to, legitimate affairs, and I'll pay the going rate," he muttered.

Louisa sighed. "I'm not sure-"

"Please," he said sincerely, gazing into her eyes.

Louisa stared back at him.

"Okay then," she said quietly, sliding back past Pomfrey and moving back into the warm drawing room.

* * *

**Hope you all like it! Update coming soon. Oh and have a Merry Christmas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope you had a good Christmas and a happy new year!**

"Camilla, what do you know about Lord Piers Pomfrey?" asked Louisa, sipping tea, across from Miss Fritton's desk.

"Nothing much dear, why do you ask?" said Fritton, looking up from her gin and tonic.

"Oh no reason," said Louisa picking at her hem, "it's just that he's hired me and he, um, he asked about the school."

"Oh he did, did he?" said Fritton, peering at Louisa over her glass. "Pomfrey, Pomfrey......there was an old Fritton legend about a Pomfrey...."

"Really?" said Louisa shifting in her seat slightly, looking intrigued.

"Yes......" Fritton looked out of the window for a moment, lost in thought, before turning quickly back towards Louisa," but the exact details escape me......"

"Oh," said Louisa, feeling a little disappointed.

"Quite a handsome man," said Fritton, standing to pour another G&T and smiling knowingly down at Louisa. "I've seen him in the newspapers...."

Louisa looked up in surprise. "I hadn't noticed," she said blushing slightly.

"Oh come on, " said Fritton, "he looks like a rather handsome rogue...."

Louisa shook her head. "Our relationship is purely professional."

"Of course it is my dear," said Fritton, glugging down her drink. "He's probably a little old for you anyway..........but.......if you want to pass along my number to him....."

Louisa's eyes widened and she spluttered through a sip of her tea. Suppressing a giggle, she spoke. "Yes of course I will."

* * *

"So, it looks like everything is in order with that," said Louisa shuffling the papers on the desk in front of her and stuffing them into her briefcase.

She looked up to Pomfrey who was draining his cup. He looked at her and smiled uncharacteristically warmly.

"Good good," he muttered setting down his cup.

"I should be going then," said Louisa snapping her briefcase shut and getting to her feet.

Pomfrey stood too. "Wait," he said rather loudly.

Louisa jumped and stared at him wide eyed for a moment before he cleared his throat, looking embarrassed and spoke again.

"I mean, stay, I was just about to have lunch. You're more than welcome to join me," he said, unable to keep eye contact.

"Um, I'm not sure," said Louisa, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Oh, I understand, you're probably busy anyway," he said shaking his head and looking down at the floor.

Louisa stared at him intensely. At this moment Pomfrey had lost all his pompousness and arrogance. He was almost ......sweet.

"No, I'm not busy," said Louisa stepping towards him. "I'd like that, thank you."

Pomfrey gazed up at her and smiled.

* * *

Louisa stepped out into the chilly evening air.

She turned back towards Pomfrey who was leaned against his open front door.

"Thank you for lunch," she said clutching her coat around her tightly.

"Thanks for staying," said Pomfrey holding his hands behind his back. "It's nice to have the company."

Louisa smiled and felt a twinge of pity for Pomfrey. He may have everything, fame and riches but he did seem incredibly lonely.

"Thanks okay," said Louisa, "it's been nice."

They both moved forwards awkwardly, both holding out a hand for the other to shake.

Louisa blushed as she grasped Pomfrey's hand.

They both chuckled at the formality and Pomfrey leaned in towards her and kissed her cheek softly.

Louisa blushed as he pulled away.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning then," she said, beginning to walk down the steps.

"Bright and early," piped Pomfrey cheerily.

Louisa nodded and smiled, before unlocking her car and flinging her briefcase inside.

"Bye," called Louisa, getting into the drivers seat and waving before turning the ignition and pulling out of Pomfrey's grand drive.

* * *

Louisa slumped down onto her couch, kicked off her heels and sighed.

She'd spent her whole day with Pomfrey and now she couldn't get him out of her head.

He was usually arrogant and pompous and snide and yet today he had been a totally different man. Kind and considerate and almost, well........sweet.

But he was probably using her. Buttering her up in order to get to Fritton.

Louisa closed her eyes.

Then why couldn't she get him out of her head?

* * *

Pomfrey removed his suit jacket and flung it over the back of his chair carelessly.

He'd enjoyed today very much. He didn't often have company at the house and it was nice that Louisa had stayed for lunch and tea.

Louisa was strong, confident and almost had a brash nature about her. Not really what he looked for in a woman. But for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He was glad she was coming back tomorrow.

He fiddled with the AD1 ring on his finger absent-mindedly.

If only for her to attend to his legal affairs a little longer.

He nodded.

Yes that was the reason he wanted to see her again, he told himself.

* * *

**Please review! It would make my day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. **

* * *

Louisa turned into the drive in front of the grand mansion house, and gazed out of the window as her cut spluttered to a halt.

Lord Pomfrey was standing at the top of the steps, his arms folded and a wide smile upon his lips.

"Morning," he called as Louisa slammed the car door and strutted towards him, briefcase is swinging in her hand.

"Morning," she called back, smiling back at him.

As she reached the top of the steps they shook hands and embraced awkwardly in a half hug.

As they pulled apart, both of them gazed down to the ground looking a little embarrassed.

This was the sixth day Louisa had come to Pomfrey's house to discuss his legal affairs. He had very little for her to do, but seemed to find even the smallest things to keep her occupied.

He seemed to really enjoy her company, and funnily enough, Louisa did too.

Sure he was a pompous fool most of the time, but Louisa had seen a softer side to him over this week or so.

"Come in, come in," he said, gesturing to the door.

"Sorry I'm late," said Louisa, "car wouldn't start."

Pomfrey said nothing, but merely gazed at Louisa, shutting the door behind him with a snap and gesturing for her to go ahead into the drawing room.

The moment, Louisa had sat down, Bartelby, Pomfrey's butler had presented her with her usual hot fruit tea.

"Thank you," she said taking it gingerly.

She looked up at Pomfrey, who was lingering by the door.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He visibly shook himself out of a trance and spoke. "Oh yes, fine, fine."

He took a seat opposite her and toyed with a large ring on his hand.

"You sure," she asked setting her cup down, "it's just that you look a little distracted."

"No its nothing," he muttered, standing once again.

Louisa frowned. Why was Pomfrey so jumpy?

"Well maybe we can carry on where we left off from yesterday," she said, pulling some papers from her briefcase.

Pomfrey nodded.

* * *

Pomfrey seemed on edge all morning.

Once or twice Louisa would catch him staring at her, when he thought she wasn't looking.

But when her eyes were on him, he would stride around the room restlessly.

Louisa glanced at her watch.

"Right I'd better be going," said Louisa getting to her feet.

"Really?" said Pomfrey glancing at the clock on the mantle. "Already?"

"Yeah, sorry," said Louisa, stuffing the paperwork back into her briefcase. "I have another appointment."

"Oh, right," said Pomfrey gazing at the floor, "it's just that I, well, I..."

He trailed off awkwardly.

Louisa approached him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I got a call this morning."

Pomfrey looked up at her quickly.

"Wait here," he said before walking out of the room, "two minutes," he called back.

Louisa stood bemused.

She gazed around the enormous room and began to circle it, gazing at the pictures on the walls.

Most of them were the same, all in black and white, group photos, showing Pomfrey and around ten other men standing in front of a large banner with an odd symbol etched onto it. It looked like some sort of society or group.

Louisa pondered where she had seen the symbol before. It did look very familiar.

She scrutinised the images, before Pomfrey re-entered the room.

He smiled at her awkwardly before handing her a beautifully wrapped box.

"Here, just a little something....to say thank you....for helping me out," he muttered.

"Oh, I couldn't," said Louisa holding out the gift, before Pomfrey pushed it back towards her.

"Please," he said gently.

Louisa gazed at him for a moment before opening the pretty little box.

She gasped as she saw its contents.

Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet.

"Lord Pomfrey, I can't accept this-" she said, blushing furiously.

"Don't you like it?" said Pomfrey suddenly.

Louisa gazed up at him, wide eyed. "Of course I do. It's just....this is too much Lord Pomfrey."

Pomfrey shook his head. "It's Piers, please, and no, no its not. I just wanted to say thank you for all you've done for me."

He stepped close to her.

"Thank you," said Louisa quietly, feeling very overwhelmed.

"Here let me-"

Pomfrey stepped forwards once again and picked up the bracelet. Sliding it gently around Louisa's delicate wrist, he fiddled with the clasp.

Louisa glanced down and noticed Pomfrey's ring.

It was the symbol.

She knew she'd seen it somewhere before.

"Done," said Pomfrey suddenly, making Louisa jump slightly.

She looked up at him and smiled, their faces mere inches apart.

Louisa gazed into Pomfrey's eyes as they moved closer.

Their lips almost touching.

Suddenly a loud ringing trilled through the room.

Louisa pulled away from Pomfrey quickly.

"S-Sorry," she muttered pulling her phone from her pocket. She swung around and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

It was Fritton.

"Hi Camilla, yes I'll be there soon, yes twelve thirty, yes see you there, bye " finished Louisa hanging up and turning back towards Pomfrey. "Sorry," she whispered.

He stood momentarily for a second, mouth agape, before composing himself.

"Perfectly alright," he said a little stiffly.

They stood in silence for a moment, before Louisa spoke.

"Um, I should probably get going-"

"Yes okay," nodded Pomfrey, walking with Louisa out of the drawing room and out into the grand hallway.

As they reached the front door, Louisa stopped and turned to Pomfrey.

"Thank you very much Lord Po- ....Piers," she smiled.

He returned it.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

Pomfrey nodded. "I look forward to it."

Louisa left the grand house feeling quite confused but very content, with the beautiful bracelet dangling at her wrist.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. Please review. More coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing guys. Glad you all like it. Keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"Hi Camilla," said Louisa rushing into Fritton's office, "so sorry I'm late."

Fritton who was sitting at her desk, glanced up and gestured for Louisa to sit down. "Not to worry dear."

Louisa sat and made herself comfortable.

"So what was it you wanted to see me so urgently about Camilla? I daresay I would have heard read in the papers if there was another St Trinian's scandal afoot," smirked Louisa.

"I daresay you would have," said Camilla, smiling too, "but no, this is about something else-"

There was a sudden rapt knock upon the door and several young girls burst through into the room.

"Miss Fritton come quick, Matron's passed out on the front lawn!"

Camilla stood. "Have you been giving her some of your home-made alcohol again girls?"

The girls all glanced between themselves nervously.

"Um no," they murmured in unison, a little unconvincingly.

Camilla tutted and looked at Louisa. "Awfully strong stuff."

Louisa's eyes widened and her mouth gaped but she said nothing.

"If I were you girls I'd waft some of Beverly's special, um,_ incense_ under her nose, soon wake her up. Now spit spot girls," said Fritton sitting back down.

The girls fled the room slamming the door behind them in a hurry.

"Now where were we....?" started Fritton, "ah yes, what I needed to see you about."

Louisa sat up a little straighter in her chair.

"It's not actually St Trinian's business at all," said Fritton arching an eyebrow, "it's actually about that fellow Pomfrey, you were asking my about the other day."

Louisa stiffened slightly and gulped.

"Yes?" she said a little nervously.

"After you enquired about him, I thought I'd do a little investigating myself and I have it from a reliable source that Lord Pomfrey isn't quite the man the papers make him out to be," said Fritton.

"R-Really?" choked Louisa.

Did she really want to hear this?

"It turns out your Lord Pomfrey is part of a society, a society that goes very far back through history," Camilla whispered intensely.

Louisa said nothing but continued to listen. Her heart breaking a little with each word.

"The Pomfreys, as far back as my source was aware of, have been the leaders of an anti-female society called AD1."

Louisa held back a small gasp.

" Apparently they hold meetings once a fortnight spouting the same old drivel about how men are superior to women, how women should be confined to the kitchen and the bedroom, that sort of thing," said Fritton.

"You're sure about this? Who's your source?" said Louisa a little loudly, not wishing to believe it true.

"Oh a good friend who used to be a member, he's a _very_ good friend if you catch my drift," said Camilla chortling.

"And Pomfrey's the leader?" asked Louisa.

"Yes, I believe the title's been handed down from generation to generation, and apparently Sir Piers Pomfrey's the worst one of the lot, spouting his misogyny for all to hear."

Camilla slid an object across the desk toward Louisa.

Louisa reached for it.

"Apparently they all wear one. Its the AD1 symbol," said Fritton.

Louisa picked up the object.

It was a ring. The same ring as Pomfrey wore.

The symbol was there was clear as day. The more Louisa thought of it, the more it dawned on her that the symbol was an ever present theme about his house.

Louisa gulped and held back tears.

She didn't know why was this was upsetting her so much, for now she could see Pomfrey for what he truly was.

"Are you alright dear?"said Camilla scrutinizing Louisa across the desk.

Louisa shook herself and straightened up.

"Perfectly fine," she said clearly. "Thank you for all you've done Camilla, you've been very helpful."

"Glad I could help you for once, after all of the times you've got the St Tinian's out of a tight spot," said Camilla waving a hand.

"Well I'd better be going, there's actually someone I need to see," said Louisa getting to her feet and shaking Fritton's hand briskly.

"So soon?" asked Fritton.

"Yes, it can't really wait I'm sorry," said Louisa lifting up her briefcase and giving Fritton a quick wave. "Thanks for everything."

"Take care my dear," called Fritton, as Louisa strode out of the door angrily, tearing the delicate silver bracelet from her wrist as she did so.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review and I will update again in the next day or so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I really hope you like this chapter. Let me know anyway and thanks to everyone who's taken time out to review so far.**

* * *

It was 7pm.

Louisa swerved onto Pomfrey's drive with a screech, and stepped out of her car and into the pouring rain.

Not caring how wet she got, she left her jacket and briefcase in the back seat of the car. She was not here on business.

She stormed up the steps and hammered furiously on his front door.

After a few moments, Bartelby answered.

"Ah Miss Taylor, Sir Pomfrey wasn't expecting you until tomorrow morning-"

Louisa pushed her way into the house.

"Where is he?" she asked, gazing around.

Bartelby looked flabbergasted. "Sir Pomfrey's in the lounge-"

Before he could finish, Louisa had stormed past him and made her way to the large red door, just off the hallway.

She stormed into the room before Bartelby could stop her.

Pomfrey was sat on an expensive-looking red leather couch, reading a newspaper and looked up surprised, when Louisa entered.

"Louisa, it's nice to see you so soon! I thought you had an appointment?" he said smiling.

"I did, with Miss Fritton as it goes," spat Louisa, her eyebrows knitted together, "and she just happened to let me in on your little secret."

Pomfrey visibly gulped and opened his mouth to speak when Bartelby puffed into the room.

"I'm sorry Sir, she just-"

"Its fine Bartelby, just leave us," said Pomfrey never taking his eyes from Louisa.

"Very good Sir," said Bartelby leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Louisa I can explain-" started Pomfrey.

"Explain what?" she cried, holding back exasperated tears. "Explain the fact that you're the leader of a society that hates women or explain why you would hire me, a female lawyer, to deal with your affairs when you had those feelings."

Pomfrey looked down at the floor for a moment.

"Why did you even hire me Piers? Because you felt sorry for me? Or because you wanted information on St Trinian's?"

Pomfrey didn't reply and merely continued to stare at the floor.

"Was that your idea 'keep her close she'll soon crack'?" said Louisa turning away from him.

"No Louisa, it wasn't like that," said Pomfrey getting to his feet and moving over to her. He put out a hand and tried to reach for her arm but she flinched away at his touch.

"Get away from me," she cried, turning towards him and backing up. "Was I just a big joke to you was that it? The girl who thinks she can do a man's job."

Pomfrey shook his head.

"No, that's not why I hired you-" he said, but Louisa wasn't going to let him finish.

"Oh I understand you wanted to get to St Trinian's somehow, I just didn't know you'd stoop this low to do so. What were you going to do, keep buying me gifts until I gave you some information? Well you're not going to use me like that, is that clear."

Retrieving the silver bracelet from her pocket, she shoved it into his hands and made for the door, tears falling from her cheeks.

"All this AD1 stuff......you're just a coward Piers. I resign." she said leaving the room.

* * *

Lord Pomfrey was hot at Louisa's heels.

He couldn't let her leave like this. He needed to explain.

"Louisa, please wait!" he cried.

He glanced down at the silver bracelet he still clutched in his hand.

He hadn't given it to her as a bribe to get information about that school. He didn't care about that now. He'd given it to her to thank her, for sticking with him.

Her heart almost tore in two as he saw tears pour from her cheeks as she heaved open the front door and ran out into the pouring rain.

"Louisa please!"

He stopped at the top step and watched as she fled towards her tiny car.

He could still hear her sobbing even through the rainfall.

She opened the car door and leapt inside. He could see her sit there for a few seconds, her whole body heaving with sobs.

A tear ran down his cheek.

He had deceived her. She had a right to be angry with him. But he had never meant to hurt her.

He saw her turn the ignition.

Once.

Twice.

Her car wouldn't start.

The third time it failed he saw her pound the dashboard.

She tried a few times more, but it just wasn't working.

After a few moments she stepped out of the car, into the pouring rain and ever increasing darkness.

She reached in through the window and flipped on her headlights, and then proceeded to move around the car and heave up the bonnet, propping it up.

He watched as she gazed under the hood and fiddled for a few moments, her pretty little white blouse and pencil skirt getting drenched.

She peered under the bonnet for several minutes more, before Pomfrey could stand it no longer.

* * *

Louisa stared at the car's engine.

She didn't have a clue how to fix the problem. She had always been good in school, very clever but not very hands on.

But she was determined not to show Pomfrey that she wasn't capable of doing something a man could.

She sighed and she wiped her tear stained cheeks with her palm. Oh why had she started crying? She didn't even know. She wished she hadn't have shown Pomfrey how much his lies had affected her.

Suddenly a large umbrella appeared over her head.

She turned around slowly and saw Pomfrey standing there.

"Just leave me," Louisa whispered.

"I can't," said Pomfrey simply, shrugging his shoulders, "come inside, please."

"No," said Louisa turning away, "I just need to get this to start and then I'm leaving."

She looked down at the bonnet again and knew that it was pointless.

"Just go, please Lord Pomfrey," sighed Louisa.

She moved around to get back into the car but she felt a warm hand touch her arm lightly.

She turned and found Pomfrey close at her side.

"At least let me give you a lift home."

Louis gazed into his eyes for a moment before letting out a small sigh and nodding.

She knew she didn't really have a choice.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it! Let me know your thoughts on it. I will update very soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is a short chapter. More is coming soon! Thanks to all who have reviewed.**

* * *

Louisa sat in the passenger seat of Pomfrey's slick Porsche, music playing quietly to lull the silence.

Louisa stared out of the window and out onto the passing dark streets.

They hadn't spoken for at least twenty minutes.

Louisa was still furious.

She thought she could trust him. The man she'd fallen so quickly for. He was obviously a good charmer, she thought. But she didn't usually get sucked in by men so easily, so why him?

She knew she'd seen a softer side to him. Had that all been just an act?

"So why did you lie to me?" she asked suddenly, staring ahead.

It took a moment for Pomfrey to finally answer and yet Louisa still did not turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, "I just-"

"You just what?" she Louisa asked, being careful not to raise her voice.

"The AD1......my family......it's a tradition......passed down like everything else," he said.

Louisa snorted. "What your family passes down values and beliefs as well as a massive house and bags of money does it?" she snapped, finally turning to look at him.

"No, it's just..."

"Well you must think those things too. What was it Fritton said? Oh yes that AD1 members believe that women should be confined to the kitchen and the bedroom. Is that really what _you_ believe?"

"I....um..."

"You do then?" said Louisa, covering her face with her hand and giving a half-laugh.

"I don't know...." said Pomfrey," that's what the society was set up to believe in, but now, today, those feelings just don't stand as much."

"Then why does it still exist?" sighed Louisa. "Why are you a part of something like that."

"I don't know," said Pomfrey shaking his head. "I just don't know."

"But you won't leave it will you? Leave the AD1?" asked Louisa.

"I can't..." said Pomfrey, "You can't just leave, it doesn't work that way..."

"Then how does it work Piers? I'm trying to understand but you're just not letting me in-"

Louisa turned away and stared out of the window.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said quietly.

Louisa snorted.

"You didn't," she muttered, knowing that it was a lie.

There was a long silence between them before Pomfrey finally spoke.

"Please don't resign."

"Why surely you have other better lawyers anyway. You don't need me," said Louisa.

"I do," said Pomfrey taking his eyes off the road for a second to glance at Louisa, "I really do."

Louisa's heart skipped a beat and she stared hard at him, but she didn't respond.

The pair merely sat in silence for a while, contemplating the day's events.

Louisa took a deep breath and found herself feeling much calmer.

"So your society then.....most of the guys married?" said Louisa after a moment.

"Er, yes, yes they are," said Pomfrey.

"And you, you've never-"

"No, no I haven't," snapped Pomfrey sharply.

"Sorry," Louisa said quietly, "I didn't mean to..." She trailed off.

"That's okay," he said softly, "I guess I've never found the right woman."

"Well if you expect them to confine them to the kitchen and the bedroom all day and night I guess a lot of women might have a problem with that," she said giving a half laugh.

Pomfrey coughed and looked embarrassed.

"No, I...um-" he started.

"I was kidding," Louisa smiled, patting Pomfrey hand which was situated on the gear stick.

She let her hand linger on his a little longer than was necessary, before pulling it away when Pomfrey glanced towards her. She blushed furiously, reprimanding herself silently

He suppressed a smile as she did the same.

They drove in silence for several minutes before Louisa glanced out of the window.

"Um, it's just up here," she said pointing.

Pomfrey slowed the car and came to a halt just outside Louisa's flat.

He turned off the ignition.

The pair sat silently for a moment before Pomfrey spoke.

"So, um..."

But Louisa cut across him before he could finish.

She didn't really know why she said it, but before she could stop herself she just blurted out-

"Do you want to come in?"

Pomfrey looked surprised.

"Um, yes, okay," he muttered, his face breaking into a smile.

Louisa got out of the car as Pomfrey did too.

He walked around the car locked it.

The pair smiled at each other, both blushing before Louisa began to root through her briefcase for her keys.

* * *

**Please review, let me know what you think...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, It really makes my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Louisa opened the door to her tiny flat and blushed furiously at the mess that met her eyes.

"Sorry," she said, flinging down her briefcase and picking up several clothes and CD's that littered the sofa.

Pomfrey said nothing but merely lingered by the door.

Louisa glanced at him uneasily but he just smiled back at her.

Oh why hadn't she cleaned up before she left this morning she thought to herself, flinging the items in her arms into her bedroom and closing the door with a snap.

"Do you want a coffee?" she asked moving over to her little kitchenette.

"Yes, thank you," said Pomfrey moving over towards her and placing his palms on the counter between them.

"Milk and sugar?" she asked, spooning coffee into a mug. She looked down at the jar embarrassedly. "Sorry it's only instant."

"Thanks that perfectly fine," said Pomfrey, "and no, no milk or sugar."

"Really?" said Louisa spooning two spoonfuls of sugar and lashings of milk into her own. She shrugged and handed him a mug.

They both moved over to the couch and sat in silence for a few moments before Pomfrey finally spoke.

"Please don't resign," he pleaded.

"I just think it's for the best," sighed Louisa leaning back against the cushions and staring ahead.

"But you're a good lawyer..." he said turning to face her.

Louisa smirked and stared down into her steaming mug. "Not as good as the other lawyer syou employ though I'm guessing. The male ones."

Pomfrey winced at the sentence and didn't reply.

"Why did you hire me? Honestly." Said Louisa after a moment, turning to face Pomfrey and staring into his eyes.

"I suppose....St Trinian's was on my mind, yes....." said Pomfrey while Louisa cut across him with a snort.

"But...." he continued, "after I got to know you, I came to see what a brilliant, strong-minded woman you truly are."

Louisa's breath caught in her throat.

"But I thought you didn't like that in women?" she asked, a slight frown on her face, setting down her mug.

"No I don't usually like that in women, " said Pomfrey, his face reddening. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, and set down his own cup, "but I do like it in you."

Pomfrey reached up and brushed away a strand of wavy blonde hair from Louisa's face.

Louisa blushed, and glanced down.

"I can't help it Louisa," said Pomfrey sincerely, "I look forward to the mornings we spend together, and all I do when you're gone is think about you."

Louisa glanced up at him.

"I can't get you out of my head," he said, in an almost whisper, "each and everything you do astonishes me. You're remarkable."

Pomfrey leaned closer and stroked Louisa's cheek.

"It frightens me.....but I think....." Pomfrey took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you."

They both gazed at each other.

The pair of them leaned closer.

Their lips met.

Louisa allowed herself to be swept away by their kiss. Her hands moving up around Pomfrey's neck while his hand slipped around her waist pulling her closer.

Suddenly she pulled away.

"I-I can't do this," she said, shaking her head and getting to her feet.

Pomfrey stood too, his eyes widening.

She was falling for him. She couldn't allow herself. The things he believed in......he was just charming her.....using his words, to make her his.

She turned around, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-I think you should go," she said trembling.

Pomfrey didn't say anything, but merely grabbed his jacket and moved towards the door, a hurt look crossing his features.

She looked over to him as he opened the door to leave.

He gazed over at her, tears in his own eyes, before Louisa turned away sadly.

"Just go," she whispered.

The door shut with a snap.

Louisa burst into tears.

She knew she loved him too. But it was wrong. Oh so wrong.

She slumped back onto the couch, pulling a thin wool blanket over her and began to sob heavily, gazing at the two full mugs of coffee that sat on the table before her.

* * *

**Please review. More coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Quick update I know, but I need to get going on my Doctor Who Series 4 with Rose story and need to update my Lost story.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Louisa sat in Fritton's office, sipping at her hot cup of tea.

"He tried to kiss you?" said Fritton, her eyebrows raising.

Louisa nodded.

It had been three weeks since she had seen Pomfrey and three weeks since they'd kissed.

If she was being honest, she missed him.

She missed everything about him.

She had done nothing for the past three weeks but sit at home, eat ice-cream and do paperwork.

She longed for Pomfrey's company. Their morning chats and their awkward goodbyes. Everything.

It pained to her to keep away from him. But she felt like she had no choice.

He was a misogynist. He hated women.

So why had he told her he loved her?

Louisa certainly wasn't the type of person to wait on a man hand and foot.

She wasn't going to let him turn her into that sort of woman, she wanted more from life.

But maybe that was not what he wanted from her at all. She felt confused.

He had tried to call her hundreds of times since he had left her flat that day. But each time Louisa would ignore his calls. She couldn't answer them. It would hurt her too much to hear his voice.

She sighed to herself as she felt her phone vibrate once again, as if on cue.

She glanced down at the screen. It was Pomfrey.

She pressed the red button and placed it back into her bag.

She glanced up at Fritton, who was painting at a small easel.

"Pomfrey?" asked Camilla, nodding towards her bag.

Louisa shrugged.

"I just can't bear to speak to him," she sighed. "it kind of breaks my heart."

Camilla looked at Louisa sadly.

"Well he certainly seems to like you, if he went as far as to tell you he loved you, I don't understand the problem?" said Camilla.

"It's that group," said Louisa huffing, "he apparently hates women and I just fall into his arms so quickly. What does that say about me? I'm not going to stand for it."

"You go girl," said Camilla chortling," But you have to wonder whether he did actually mean it."

Louisa shrugged. "Oh I don't know," she muttered, glancing down at the phone that was currently vibrating in her bag.

Camilla followed her gaze and smiled.

"Perhaps you should answer it," she said.

* * *

Louisa stepped out of Fritton's office and stepped back as several first year sped towards her, all wielding hockey sticks.

She gazed down at the phone in her hand, maybe she_ should_ answer it the next time he calls.

* * *

Louisa stepped out of the cab.

Her car had been towed from Pomfrey's drive three weeks previously but was almost unfixable.

It would be a long time before Louisa would be able to afford to buy a new one. She sighed as she thought of her bank balance. She was only just scraping enough money to get by and it worried her.

Stepping into her tiny flat she stuck the kettle on and kicked off her heels.

Suddenly she heard a loud vibrating in her bag.

Running over she reached for her phone.

It was Pomfrey.

Trembling with a mixture of apprehension and excitement she hit the answer button.

"H-Hello?" she said nervously.

"Louisa!" said the shocked voice of Pomfrey from the other end. "It's so nice t-to hear your voice."

Louisa smiled.

"Yeah....you too," she said. "I'm sorry I haven't-...."

That's okay," said Pomfrey quickly, "I understand."

There was an awkward silence.

"So how have you been?" asked Pomfrey.

"Oh yeah, fine," said Louisa scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. "Been busy, y'know."

Louisa blushed knowing that this was a lie.

"Oh good," said Pomfrey.

"You?" asked Louisa.

The kettle boiled and she moved over to fix her tea, while holding the phone to her ear.

"Yes, I've been okay I suppose...." He trailed off.

Louisa felt a cold sense of guilt wash over her. He sounded almost....sad.

"So......"said Louisa slowly not wanting the conversation to end, "you...got a lot on this week?"

"No, not really," he muttered.

"Oh," said Louisa quietly.

"Actually...there was something...." he said softly, "I, um.....Friday...its, um, well......it's my birthday."

Louisa gasped a little. "Right," she said.

"I'm having a few friends over for a, well, a sort of party....and, well, I was wondering whether.......no it's silly...." he said.

"What is?" said Louisa quickly.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come? I mean I'd really love you to come.....but if you're busy....or if, well, y'know...you just didn't want to see me..."

Louisa's heart melted.

"Of course I'll come. Thank you," she said smiling.

"Really? Well....that's great..... I'll send around your invitation!" he said, sounding suddenly cheery.

"Okay, well I look forward to it," said Louisa, beaming. "So, I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yes, definitely," he said .

"Well, goodbye," she said cheerily.

"Bye," he called.

Louisa put the phone down.

Her heart was racing. Why did he have the ability to do this to her?

* * *

Pomfrey stared at the phone in his hands.

His face was fixed into a permanent smile.

She was coming.

He'd rehearsed the conversation over and over in his head. Thinking of different ways he could invite her.

Moving over to his desk he picked up the invitation with Louisa's name on it and slipped it into the envelope, but did not seal it. There was something else he needed to give her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review.**

**It will definitely make my day if you do! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is just a kind of filler chapter. Sorry it's short but it's kind of needed. I will update more soon, don't worry.**

* * *

Louisa strutted down the street, daydreaming about her conversation with Pomfrey the previous day.

He had invited her to his birthday party.

As thrilled as she was, it was only a few days away and she had nothing to wear.

She began to cross the street without looking where she was going.

A car horn beeped and Louisa glanced up to see a car mere feet away from her.

She froze, like a rabbit in the headlights.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the pavement.

Louisa gasped with shock as the car sped past.

She clutched her chest, slowly calming herself. She turned to look at her rescuer.

He was tall and good-looking, with slicked back dark hair and a sharp suit.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice sounding concerned.

Louis caught her breath.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said brushing herself down and clutching her handbag to her tightly. "Thank you."

"No need for thanks," said the man, holding out his hand. "I'm Charles by the way."

"Louisa," she said shaking his hand. "I don't know what happened, must have been in a world of my own"

"Don't worry about it. Although," he said smiling, "if you really did want to thank me, you'd let me take you out for dinner on Saturday night."

Louisa gaped at him, before smiling herself. "I'm not sure," she laughed.

"Come on," he said nudging her playfully, "I did save your life after all."

Louisa chuckled and glanced to her side. One dinner date. It was nothing.

"Oh....alright then, you've twisted my arm," she said smiling and groping inside her handbag. "Here's my card, give me a call or something yeah?"

He took her card and grinned and walked off. "Take care of passing vehicles," he called back making Louisa laugh.

She turned away but felt nothing but guilty.

Handing Charles the card, made her think back to the time when she had first met Pomfrey on that rainy Monday morning.

But one dinner date couldn't do any harm. It was just to say thank you, nothing more.

Then why couldn't she get Pomfrey's face out of her head.

Never mind, she thought, Pomfrey's party will be fun.

Now all she had to do was find the perfect dress.

Not that she was trying to impress Pomfrey or anything.

She smiled to herself.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know if you like it.**

**Sorry it was short and I promise that Pomfrey will definitely be in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Louisa reclined back against the sofa cushions, after a hard day completing paperwork she was ready to relax. Dressed in her comfiest jogging bottoms and a simple t-shirt she was ready to catch up on all her favourite soaps with a nice glass of wine.

She rubbed her face exhaustedly and pulled her messy hair back into an untidy ponytail and flicked on the TV.

She had only just got into the juiciest bit of her show when there was a loud knock on her door.

Placing her glass carefully down onto the coffee table, she groaned and got up to answer the door.

She opened it and gasped.

Before her, standing on her doorstep was Pomfrey, dressed, as usual in his smart grey suit.

Louisa blushed.

Oh why hadn't she put on something nicer instead of this scruffy outfit?

"Piers," she said flashing him an embarrassed smile. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I just came to give you this," said Pomfrey handing her a gold embossed envelope.

She couldn't believe he had turned up here unannounced. Not that she wasn't pleased to see him, she just wished she'd made more of an effort with her appearance.

Louisa attempted to flatten her untidy hair before she took the envelope graciously.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"It's an invitation.....to my party tomorrow night.....you don't have to open it now," he said hurriedly as Louisa made to tear open the gold seal.

She glanced up at him and smiled, her arms crossed over herself with embarrassment.

He'd travelled all the way here just to give her an invitation to his party. Surely that meant he was truly serious about what he said. That he truly loved her. No, there must be something else.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, gesturing inside, "I was just watching TV.....sorry I look so.... er....well, it's just that it's my day off....."

Pomfrey smiled kindly. "You don't have to explain yourself, it's nice to catch you...off duty, so to speak."

Louisa blushed and pulled at a thread on the hem of her t-shirt, glancing away.

He was so sweet.

Her heart fluttered.

"So do you want to come in?" she said pointing behind her.

Pomfrey shook his head.

"No, I'd best not stay-"

"Oh," said Louisa looking down at the floor.

"Not that I don't want to," he said hurriedly, "it's just that-"

"Don't worry," smiled Louisa, moving forward and touching his hand gently with hers.

He glanced down as the pair fell silent, and suddenly entwined his hands with hers.

Louisa looked up, a little shocked at first, before her face cracked into a wide smile, her cheeks reddening.

He gently stroked the back her Louisa's hand with his thumb, before he blushed and tore himself away hurriedly.

He looked up her and smiled.

"I'd best be off....." he muttered.

Louisa nodded, as Pomfrey walked off, giving her a small wave as he did so.

Louisa walked back into her flat in a bit of a daze, shutting the door behind her.

He'd come all the way here just for that?

She glanced down at the gold envelope in her hand and quickly tore it open.

She pulled out the invitation.

'_Miss Louisa Taylor is cordially invited to the Birthday Event of Lord Piers Pomfrey which will take place at 7pm at the Pomfrey Estate on the 2__nd__ of September. RSVP.'_

She read and re-read the gold letters several times and smiled. She really was quite excited about the party.

Making to throw the envelope away, she began to scrunch it in her hand, only to find a hard object meet her fingers.

She peered down into the envelope and tipped the contents into her hand.

She gasped as she realised what it was.

Pomfrey's ring.

His AD1 ring.

She toyed with it in her hand for a moment before peering back into the envelope.

Inside was a tiny slip of paper.

She hurriedly pulled it out and read.

'_I would give up everything for you.'_

Tears filled her eyes. She'd never know someone make such a gesture of love for her.

He would give up his family's society, their tradition. All for her.

She sat back down on the sofa, her heart doing leaps in her chest, and studied the note and the ring.

She smiled.

She couldn't deny it anymore.

She loved him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you like this one. Sorry it's only short.**

* * *

Louisa's cab pulled up on Pomfrey's drive promptly at 7pm.

For this, she couldn't be late.

She took a deep breath and began to walk up the steps, her heart doing somersaults. As she reached the top, a footman opened the front door to greet her. She nodded and mouthed thank you as she swept into the grand hallway, which was packed full with people.

She smoothed down her pretty navy dress which was nipped in at the waist, accentuating her figure perfectly.

A waiter with a tray of champagne passed her and handed her a glass. She graciously sipped it and glanced around the room searching for a glimpse of Pomfrey.

He was probably busy, she thought to herself. She couldn't take up too much of his time. Not tonight.

Looking around, she realised she didn't know anyone. Everyone else was chatting pleasantly to one another but Louisa was all alone.

She walked over to the edge of the room and leant against the wall behind her.

This could be a long night.

* * *

Pomfrey glanced around the room for a glimpse of Louisa, before being bombarded yet again by several party-goers all wishing him a happy birthday.

He stopped and chatted for a moment before politely excusing himself and continuing his search.

He was desperate to see her. He wanted to know what she thought about the contents of the invitation.

He hadn't lied.

He was willing to give up everything for her.

Even the AD1.

He took a sip of champagne and popped a canapé from a passing tray into his mouth.

He couldn't see her anywhere.

Maybe he had pushed it too far. Maybe she had decided not to come.

He sighed, as more people approached him, with tipsy grins upon their faces.

"Ah Bono," chimed Pomfrey, plastering his face with a fake smile and moving over towards his guests.

* * *

Louisa moved out onto the balcony looking out over the back lawns, the fresh air hitting her abruptly.

She leaned against the edge gazing across the gardens.

She had been at the party for about an hour and still no sign of Pomfrey.

Maybe he was avoiding her. Maybe he regretted what he had written on that note. Maybe he didn't want to leave the AD1 at all.

She let out a sigh, her breath forming a mist before her.

Suddenly a cool hand touched her bear arm.

She swung around to find herself face-to-face with Pomfrey.

Her eyes lit up.

"I've been looking for you," he said smiling, "I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"Of course I would...the party...it's wonderful," said Louisa beaming. "Happy Birthday Piers."

Louisa moved forwards suddenly and kissed Pomfrey lightly on the cheek.

She pulled away and blushed before handing him a small wrapped gift.

He took it gratefully and took of the paper.

He chuckled.

"A book on 'HOW TO CHANNEL YOUR FEMININE SIDE: Finding your inner woman,'" he said reading the title.

He flipped through the pages and glanced up at Louisa.

"Well.....I think it's time you did find your inner woman," she giggled, "and plus...a birthday gift for the man who has everything...."

Pomfrey glanced down at the book.

"Well...I don't have...everything," muttered Pomfrey looking a little sad.

"Oh I think you do," said Louisa softly, moving forwards and pressing a gentle kiss to Pomfrey's lips.

* * *

**More from the party coming in the next chapter.**

**What did you think of this one? Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a long 'un.**

* * *

Louisa and Pomfrey slowly pulled apart and gazed at one another.

He smiled and stroked her cheek, moving in for another kiss.

Suddenly a voice called him. "Piers, come on old chap, time for a toast!"

Pomfrey reluctantly swung around and nodded.

"Alright Thomson, I'm coming," called Pomfrey before turning back around to Louisa.

He reached for her soft hand and pulled it towards his lips and kissed it gently.

"Be right back," he said, making Louisa giggle, before waltzing off into the crowd.

* * *

Louisa's heart fluttered.

They'd kissed and this time it didn't seem wrong.

If he truly meant what he said, he would give up the AD1, and they could be together.

Composing herself and toning down the large smile on her face she began to follow the crowd into the grand hallway where everyone was congregating.

Pomfrey was stood on the staircase and had begun to make a speech.

He was addressing his guests politely, but Louisa wasn't listening all she could think about was their kiss.

But she suddenly jumped when she heard her name.

....._"but there is one person here today who I can say has changed my life these past few weeks for the better, Miss Louisa Taylor..... and I can honestly say.....in front of you all that I love her, dearly, she is not only my lawyer but my dear friend...and now I hope maybe even something more.....Louisa?"_

Louisa was shell-shocked. She stood there mouth agape.

As Pomfrey came to the end of his speech he gestured to her and beckoned her to his side.

Louisa gulped as all eyes fell upon her.

Her cheeks flushed a rosy red colour as she walked towards Pomfrey.

He beamed at her as she moved to his side.

A few of the crowd cheered and yelled things, but Louisa's head just buzzed. She didn't like this, all the attention.

Why would he do this? Here?

"I want to give you this," he said softy pulling the delicate silver bracelet he had previously given her from his pocket, "again."

Louisa couldn't help but smile, despite her anger.

The crowd whooped as Pomfrey attached it to her wrist and kissed her cheek.

Louisa smiled as the crowd cheered her.

But inside she was furious.

* * *

Louisa stood at the edge of the room as Pomfrey conversed with his guests, several of them shooting glances across to her every once in a while.

She was mortified.

She thought that he had changed, but all he had done was use her to show off to his friends.

She rubbed her face with her hand.

She was in love with him, she knew that, but she wasn't his prize, something he could show off and brag about.

Suddenly a group of men moved over towards her.

"Lord Davies," said a portly man holding out his hand.

Louisa smiled and shook it politely as two other younger men introduced themselves to her.

"Never thought Pomfrey was one to settle down, but he does seem quite taken with you my dear," said Davies smirking.

Louisa shrugged but said nothing.

"You must be a terribly good cook," chortled Davies glancing at the two other men who began to laugh.

Louisa gaped.

"I-I'm sorry?" she said aghast.

"I said good cook girl, or at least good in bed....or else why would Pomfrey be with you?" Davies snorted.

Louisa couldn't believe it. The way they were talking about her. It was insulting to say the least.

"Are you a member of the AD1 then?" she fumed.

Davies looked at her as if she were stupid before looking at his friends and laughing. "Well it doesn't look like he's with her for her brains is he?"

Louisa shook furiously. They were talking about her as if she wasn't even there. As if her feelings didn't matter.

"Of course we are," said Davies, "AD1's through and through. Just like your Pomfrey."

Louisa shook her head.

"Pomfrey isn't a member anymore, he gave it up," she chimed.

Davies and his fellows burst into fits of laughter.

"Not in the AD1?" Davies laughed, "But he's our leader, only hosted a meeting yesterday. It's surprising he didn't mention you then actually. Well I suppose he didn't want to admit to buying the bottle until he's tasted the wine I suppose."

Their laughter boomed through the entrance hall.

Louisa trembled.

He'd lied to her.

He'd given her the ring, implied he was leaving the AD1 and now she found out he'd only been to a meeting yesterday.

She gulped and strode off, desperate for some fresh air.

She needed to get her head around it.

She heard Davies call after her, his companions still laughing.

She stepped out into the cool night air.

Her head was pounding. How could he do this to her?

A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Louisa?" said a voice behind her suddenly.

She swung around and saw Pomfrey standing there. A look of concern on his face.

Without thinking, her hand met with his cheek.

Pomfrey's eyes widened as he lifted his fingers to his sore face.

"Louisa w-what...?"

"You lied to me!" shouted Louisa.

Several people around them turned to look.

"Louisa I can explain..."

"Explain?! Explain what exactly? Come on Piers...."

But Louisa didn't give him a chance to reply.

"You told me you'd give up everything for me...you gave me your AD1 ring.....so why did you go to a meeting yesterday?"

Pomfrey shook his head.

"I don't know," he muttered, "I went to go and tell them that I was leaving..but the meetings...they just suck you in....."

"Stop making excuses Piers...Oh and that little speech on the stairs...making me come over to you so you could show me off....the woman you've tamed....was that it?" she shouted.

"No!" Pomfrey yelped. "It wasn't like that..."

"What was it your friend Davies said? Oh yeah that's right, that you probably didn't want to admit to buying the bottle until you'd tasted the wine."

"No," said Pomfrey looking shocked, "I wouldn't do that....this isn't how I wanted it to be.....I love you Louisa."

He grabbed her hands, but Louisa tore them away. As she pulled away, the silver bracelet at her wrist caught in Pomfey's cufflink and was ripped from Louisa's wrist, shattering into three pieces.

Louisa looked down at the broken jewellery tearfully before sweeping past Pomfrey.

"Louisa can we talk about this," he shouted, running after her.

Louisa made it to the front door and flung it open, gaining stares from several members of the crowd, probably wondering why Pomfrey's new love was running out tearfully into the night.

On the top step Pomfrey caught up with her and ran in front of her, blocking her path.

"Just listen to me, I love you, let's talk about this. I can give up the AD1, I promise," Pomfrey said trying to stoke her bare shoulders.

But Louisa just shook her head.

"It's too late," she wept.

"Listen, we can go for dinner, tomorrow night, just me and you, we can talk," he said pleadingly.

Louisa scowled.

He had hurt her so much and now all she wanted to do was hurt him back.

Suddenly she remembered.

"It's too late Piers...beside's I already have a date with someone else tomorrow night....and he's probably twice the man you'll ever be," said Louisa scornfully.

Pomfrey frowned.

"Y-You have a date? So what were you doing to me? Just stringing me along?" he shouted angrily.

Louisa sniffed, "Yeah pretty much."

Pomfrey turned away angrily and Louisa stormed furiously down the steps.

Louisa reached the bottom and turned around to take one last glance at Pomfrey.

He stared down at her, tears falling from his cheeks.

"B-But I love you...." he stuttered through sobs.

Louisa held back her own tears, remembering how much he had hurt her.

"Well......I don't love you." She called up to him, before sliding into the back seat of a cab that had just pulled up.

As the car drove away, she could see the lone figure of Pomfrey standing at the top of the steps, his head in his hands.

Louisa burst into tears.

She had lied. She did love him. But all she had wanted to do was hurt him like he had hurt her.

Whether it broke her heart to do so or not.

* * *

**Don't worry that's not the end. **

**Please review.**

**I will update soon depending on how many reviews I get. Cheeky.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is set three month after the events of the last and inbetween comes the events of St Trinian's 2, where Pomfrey sets out to find Fritton's Gold (if you haven't seen it, perhaps you can Wikipedia it just so that you can see what happens). I wanted to make it seem that it was having his heart broken by Louisa that made him hate women so much in that move and want to get revenge of Fritton.**

**Anyway I hope you like it....**

* * *

_Three Months Later._

Louisa woke up to the sound of her alarm.

Slowly opening her eyes she switched off the buzzer and glanced over her shoulder and the softly sleeping form of Charles.

Not wanting to wake him, Louisa picked up her things and left his apartment being careful not to slam the door as she left.

Shutting the door behind her she let out a sigh and strutted down the street in her stylish skinny jeans and heels, looking for the nearest coffee shop.

She didn't know why she did it. Every day she would leave his flat, ignore his calls and every night he would come around and woo her in some way and she would end up back in his bed.

All this because of one stupid date.

She turned the corner and entered into a familiar coffee shop and ordered and large cup of coffee.

Slumping down onto a chair by the window she remembered back to her and Charles' first date.

He had been charming enough, but she had only really gone because of her anger at Pomfrey the day before. Charles had allowed them to go dutch when paying for their meal, which Louisa had revelled at, at the time, comparing this with how Pomfrey would have arrogantly handled the situation.

And so her and Charles had arranged another date, the date then turned into another and another and another. Then before Louisa knew it they had been going out for three months.

Louisa was a little freaked out to say the least. It wasn't that she didn't like Charles....it was just that she knew she didn't love him.

It shamed her to admit it, but he was not the one she wanted to be with.

Pomfrey was....and she missed him....so, so much.

* * *

Pomfrey woke up and suddenly remembered the events of the past few days.

His plans to reclaim Fritton's gold had been scuppered by a bunch of idiotic school-girls. St Trinian's schoolgirls at that.

Shame hit him like a kick to the teeth.

And this was all because of Louisa....oh how he missed her...but what she did to him....

Pomfrey rubbed his face with his hand, remembering back to how much she'd hurt him, that night three months ago.

She'd broken his heart.

He had indeed been wrong to keep things from her....but he had confessed his love to her and she had thrown it back in his face.

After that day he had worked to seek revenge on womankind and especially the girls of St Trinian's but unfortunately his plans hadn't worked.

Fritton had her 'treasure' and now Pomfrey had nothing.

Today it would be in all of the morning papers, outing him as a misogynist and outing the AD1.

He sat up in bed and held his head in his hands.

He would be ruined.

His groaned and lay back down in his massive bed, wishing that he had someone to lie next to him. To hold him. To help him through this.

* * *

Louisa sat sipping her coffee and staring out onto the rainy street. Her phone suddenly began to ring.

She peered down at her phone. It was Charles.

This was it...now or never......if she didn't end this now then she never would.....

"Hello," she said slowly.

"Hi, Louisa....you finally picked up for once," came Charles voice, "I thought it'd go straight through to voicemail...."

"Listen," said Louisa cutting across him, "there's something I need to tell you....."

There was a pause before Charles spoke.

"I know what you're going to say.....I've known...well ever since we got together...."

Louisa flinched at this.

"You don't love me," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," said Louisa in whisper.

"Okay..." he said softly," but Louisa...just make sure you find someone....you're beautiful and intelligent and you need someone to match you...to just tell you that you're wonderful."

Louisa held her head in her hands, she knew who that person was.

* * *

Pomfrey got up and showered and went downstairs to find all of his staff packing up and leaving.

"W-Where are you going?" he said as his workers all filed past him.

He suddenly spotted Bartelby carrying a box of his things from the servant's quarters.

"B-Bartelby....you...you've served my family for years...surely you've always known-"

Bartelby turned and shot Pomfrey a sad look. "I'm sorry Sir, but if my family hears that I've been serving...um, someone like you...then....I too will be ruined...." he said bowing his head and striding past Pomfrey solemnly.

Pomfrey clutched at his hair and stood staring as his workers gathered their things and one by one all left his property, never to return.

* * *

Louisa strolled down the street eager to catch a cab back to her flat.

Holding a take-away coffee, she now juggled it with her phone and some loose change, heading over to a newspaper vendor to pick up a magazine.

Suddenly her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the headlines in big bold letters on every single newspaper.

The cup of coffee fell from her hand, hitting the pavement and flooding her chic high-heels.

"POMFREY OUTED AS WOMAN HATER......PIERS IN SECRET SOCIETY SCANDAL.......POMPOUS POMFREY'S PLEDGE TO PERSUCUTE WOMEN.....ST TRINIANS BRING DOWN MISOGYNIST BAD BOY POMFREY."

Her eyes glanced over each headline but all of them read the same.

"All of them please," said Louisa, grabbing all the major newspapers and flinging down some money.

She stormed off with them under her arm, signalling the nearest taxi and got in.

She muttered her address to the taxi driver and began to flick through the papers.

She began to grow more and more teary as she read.

Had she really pushed him that far? Had she made him hate women so much that he would resort to settling an old family feud of such great measures?

Oh this was all her fault.

As much as she hated him being in the AD1 she knew that he had wanted to change, deep down.

Oh this was all her fault, if only she had told him how she'd truly felt.

She gazed down at his picture staring out at her from the front pages.

Right now...he needed her.

"Change of plans mate," said Louisa to the cab driver, "take me to the Pomfrey Estate."

* * *

**Sadly I think I only have one more chapter left.**

**Anyway please review! Let me know what you think of it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, last chapter!!!! Sorry it took so long.**

**Hope you've all enjoyed it...and thanks to all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

Louisa ran up the steps of Pomfrey's house and hammered on the front door.

There was no answer.

She ran around the side of the house and peered through the window, but she saw no sign of anyone.

Strutting back to the door she continued to knock hard upon it.

She hoped he was okay.

No one answered.

She sighed. Maybe he had gone out. But even then, Bartelby would have answered, surely?

Louisa turned and began to stroll down the grand steps, but just as she did so the door behind her creaked open.

"L-Louisa?"

She swung around and came face to face with Pomfrey.

He looked different to his usual self. Well it had been three months.

But today Pomfrey was without his usual sharp suit and instead wore a black shirt and dark jeans that complimented his pale complexion.

"Hi," said Louisa glancing at him nervously and walking back up towards the door. "I heard what happened...and .....well.....I just wanted to see how you were."

Pomfrey's expression remained unreadable. Louisa panicked. Oh why had she come here. He didn't want to see her

"Perhaps this was a mistake," said Louisa backing up, "I should never have come."

She made to turn around but suddenly felt Pomfrey's warm fingers grasp for her hand.

She turned slowly around.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked quietly.

Louisa nodded and walked into Pomfrey's home.

Louisa shivered slightly. The entrance hall was cold and dark.

"Where is everyone?" she asked glancing at him. "Bartelby....everyone else?"

"Gone," said Pomfrey simply. "When it got out about......well, what I was involved in, they wanted nothing more to do with me. They all left."

"So you're on your own?" asked Louisa pulling him around to face her.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "I'm always on my own," he sighed.

Louisa's heart broke.

She gazed at him, this man who had lost everything overnight.

She knew he had broken her heart but this......this was punishment enough.

She reached over and touched her stubbly cheek.

"Why are you here Louisa?" he asked sadly, gazing into her eyes. "Because if you just feel sorry for me then I...."

"Because I love you," said Louisa suddenly.

Pomfrey's eyes widened. "Really?" he gasped.

Louisa nodded and smiled.

"Even after...everything?" he asked.

"Even after everything," she said softly.

She removed her hand from his face and lightly pressed it against his chest and moved towards him. She closed her eyes and felt her soft lips touch his.

She melted into his embrace as they kissed, his hands snaking around her waist and hers moving up into his hair.

She pulled at his bottom lip gently and she parted her lips. Pomfrey pulled her unbelievably close and both got lost within the hot-blooded kiss.

Pomfrey moved her back against the wall passionately, his lips finding her neck. Louisa gasped with pleasure.

Pomfrey glanced up at her and kissed her lips once again.

After a moment, Louisa gently pushed him away and grinned, tugging him away from the wall and up towards the grand staircase.

Pomfrey smiled back at her wolfishly and allowed himself to be dragged in the direction of the bedrooms.

* * *

Louisa's handbag hung from the staircase.

Their clothes lay rumpled across the floor of Pomfrey's bedroom.

The bed was a tangle of sheets.

Pomfrey lay back against the pillow and glanced down at Louisa who lay, sleeping peacefully, her head resting on Pomfrey's chest.

He stroked her hair gently pulling it away from her beautiful face.

She was incredible. He had always known it. From the first day he had met her. She was special.

It had taken her to show him he was wrong, oh so wrong.

She shifted under the sheets, and moved up to tuck her head just under Pomfrey's chin.

He pressed a soft kiss into her sweet-smelling hair.

He wasn't lonely anymore. He finally had someone. And he would never treat her badly.

His Louisa.

* * *

**Ahhhh it's finally over! Hope you like that!**

**You never know....when the DVD comes out...maybe I'll be inspired to write a sequel with Pomfrey and Louisa.....**

**Anyway. Thanks to all who have taken time out to read this story.**

**Please give me one final review.....pretty please!**

**Love you all forever. Kp xox**


End file.
